


With or Without You

by VibrantVenus



Series: Death Note (Au's) [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, L is a little clueless at times, L's POV, M/M, Sad, Soulmate AU, for once lol, lawlight, like always, skin drawing au, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is seven years old when his soulmate is born, fourteen when the marker stained words appear, and twenty one when he has a curious fourteen year old asking him about his day and what he likes to do. L humors him for the sake of it, the love he feels towards no one fresh within him. He is twenty five and his soulmate is eighteen but he's dying and he can't help but feel betrayed by the fourteen year old who wanted the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With or Without You

    He is seven when his soulmate is born. He can feel it in the the pleasant tingle running up and down his spine, he grabs a dark blue pen pondering whether he should start sending his messages. He decides he should probably wait, his soulmate has just been born and wont even be able to see his messages. The parents will be able to understand but his soulmate, whoever they may be won't. That leads him onto thinking about the gender of his soulmate, he doesn't really have a preference, he just hopes they'll like him back. That makes him wonder what kind of personality his soulmate will have, will they be kind and soft-spoken? Cynical and rude? He is sat there wondering about his soulmate when Watari finds him, having missed dinner he'd been so caught up in his silent musings.

-WoWY-

    He is fourteen when his soulmate starts sending him marker stained messages. He falls in love with his soulmates clumsy childish scrawl. He writes his own responses back, and that's how they communicate. He learns that his soulmate is seven (though he already knew that) and lives in Japan. His soulmate learns that he is a detective, and his soulmate, in his precious scrawl asks what a detective. He answers and finds out that his soulmates father is a police officer, and he has the distinct feeling that his soulmate is going to brag to his classmates that his soulmate is a hero, just like his father.

-WoWY-

    He is twenty one and his soulmate is fourteen. He has learned how intelligent his soulmate was, top of all his classes. He is proud, but he knows not to put too much pressure on the child. He knows that the smartest people usually have a whole stew of psychological issues. The pressure to do better then amazing, to be more than they may have the ability to be. The loneliness, his soulmate has already confessed that he has little to no friends. He is concerned, but supportive. 

    He is still twenty one, and his soulmate still fourteen when the questions begin. He is in the middle of a case and his soulmate is curious on his cases. He says 'My father is a police officer, but he refuses to tell me anything about the criminal world. He says I am too young, and too gentle for that kind of talk' L has no choice but to explain the intricacies of the criminal world, how truly cruel and evil people could be. He warns his soulmate that the world is not just black and white, not just good vs Evil, that there are many shades of gray, but he has a feeling his soulmate is no longer listening. 

    Things go back to normal, they talk (as much as they can with words) everyday. L would prefer just writing down their phone numbers, but his soulmate says that there is just something a bit more personal about it. Besides, they can't write it down anyway, it just shows up blank.

-WoWY-

    He is twenty four and his soulmate is seventeen. He is covering the Kira case, and his soulmate is, while hesitant, very supportive. He narrows down his suspects to one Light Yagami, he fits the persona for Kira completely. He is intelligent, and has a very strong sense of justice. His father is a police man, and L wonders if his soulmates father works in the same district, but L remember that his soulmate is top of his class, so obviously he doesn't go to the same school, considering Light is top of his class. 

-WoWY-

    He is twenty four, and his soulmate seventeen, when he tells him that he has talked to the suspect, and his soulmate tells him about the creepy man who'd talked to him earlier. L feels anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach, but he acknowledges that creepy men are always out there, and his soulmate will have to deal with many of them. He doesn't ask for a name, and his soulmate doesn't tell him one anyways, everything stays the same in their world.

-WoWY-

    It is only when his soulmate has ignored his many messages that he realizes that his words are appearing on Light Yagami's skin. He wants to scream, because how dense could one truly be? His soulmate is top of his class, has a little sister, his father is a police officer and he has no friends. He is seventeen years old, and wants to be a police officer. He is amazingly smart, and has a strange sense of humor, people continuously use him for his intelligence and all the girls in his class like him. His soulmate is attending To-Oh university.

    Just.

    Like.

    Light.

-WoWY-

    He is twenty five and his soulmate is eighteen. He and Light had formed a relationship, a friendship that had grown into something romance based. L with his apathetic nature towards most things, and Light with his distaste in most things, fit together perfectly. L is surprised to say that while Light is still a suspect, he..loves him? He has grown accustomed to Light's random bouts of affection, of the gentle brushes of hands against faces, random kisses at two in the morning, his name being the first thing off Light's lips in the morning. (or, at least, his alias. Ryuzaki is just as good as L would be.)

-WoWY-

    He is still twenty five and his soulmate is still eighteen and something has changed. There are still random bouts of affection, and the tiny touches and kisses. 'Ryuzaki' is still the first thing from Light's lips in the morning, but there is a stiffness to them. As if a stranger has taken his sort-of lovers place, and doesn't exactly know how to play the part. As if he is an actor that hasn't been given the script. For the first time in many years, L fears for his life.

-WoWY-

    He is twenty five and his soulmate is eighteen. He is..dying? There is a distinct pain in his chest and he just knows that Light has killed him. He sees the regret in Light's eyes, but he can't help but feel betrayed. He had expected it, been preparing for days, weeks even, but nothing can prepare you for the pain of betrayal. He is twenty five and his soulmate is eighteen, but he's dying and he can't help but feel betrayed by the fourteen year old who had wanted the world.

- _WoWY_ -

L is dead, and Light has a feeling that what he is doing isn't really living.


End file.
